


Into the woods

by Diana924



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Parent/Child Incest, Post-Season/Series 04, Pre-Season/Series 05, Walks In The Woods
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: I boschi gli erano sempre piaciuti.
Relationships: Norma Bates/Norman Bates
Kudos: 1





	Into the woods

I boschi gli erano sempre piaciuti.

Norman Bates sapeva di essere strani, era sempre stato considerato come “quello strano” a scuola e gli andava bene, non aveva mai avuto così tanto bisogno di amici quando aveva sua madre. Norma lo aveva protetto, lo aveva consigliato, Mother aveva ucciso per lui e che lui adesso la stessa aiutando era il minimo. Si trovava bene a White Pine Bay e il motel andava a gonfie vele, tutto era perfetto nella sua vita, compresa la presenza di sua madre.

Non ricordava molto di cui giorni a causa dei blackout, era anzi sicuro di aver avuto delle allucinazioni perché non poteva essere andata così, Mother non poteva essere morta, non lei che era accanto a lui, avevano solo finto la sua morte e spesso fantasticava su come sarebbero andate le cose se fosse effettivamente morta ma non era così, lui sapeva come stavano le cose. C’erano delle notti in cui aveva degli incubi ma questo erano: brutti sogni.

Sognava di vagare nel bosco, di arrivare al cimitero dove si trovava la tomba di Mother, una tomba che lui sapeva essere vuote, e di cominciare a scavare. Doveva salvare Mother, Mother non meritava quella misera tomba, meritava di meglio e ci avrebbe pensato lui, non l’avrebbe abbandonata. Una volta che la vanga si scontrava con il legno della bara nel suo sogno pl’apriva e dopo aver contemplato il corpo di Mother lo portava con sé. In quel sogno, o meglio incubo, attraversava il bosco in silenzio, solamente lui e il suo prezioso carico, ogni rumore dissolto o forse era troppo concentrato su di lei per accorgersene. Il mondo esterno non li capiva, non li avrebbe mai capito, aveva delle brutte parole per descrivere il rapporto tra lui e sua madre ma lui sapeva che erano tutte menzogne, non avrebbero mai capito.

Arrivato al motel proseguiva per la casa e nella cantina si serviva delle lezioni del padre di Emma. Il signor Decody non avrebbe mai immaginato che la tassidermia che gli aveva insegnato e che considerava un hobby un giorno lo avrebbe portato a imbalsamare sua madre per preservarla dai cambiamenti del tempo. Norman sapeva bene che quello era solo un incubo, doveva esserlo, eppure ricordava bene i movimenti dell’ago e del filo, come aveva fatto di tutto per salvare Norma. Mother poteva anche essere morta ma lui avrebbe preservato in eterno la sua forma, rendendola un monumento a sé stessa, una statua che solamente lui aveva il privilegio di adorare.

Poi l’aveva sistemata sulla sua sedia preferita e l’aveva abbracciata, solitamente in quel momento si svegliava e sospirava felice perché sua madre dormiva accanto a lui. Sua madre sapeva sempre come confortarlo, cosa dirgli e come rassicurarlo, il piano stava andando per il meglio e lei aveva sacrificato la sua vita per lui, ora non doveva comportarsi da ingrato.

E poi accadevano altre cose tra lui e sua madre, cose che lo facevano tremendamente arrossire, come avesse pensato di poter amare Brady Martin quando aveva sua madre non lo capiva più, era solo un adolescente ai tempi. Sapeva che certe cose tra madre e figlio non si dovevano fare, erano immorali e forse anche illegali ma loro non erano solo madre e figlio bensì anime gemelle e due anime gemelle si baciavano, si accarezzavano e facevano l’amore.

La mattina prima di aprire il motel andava a fare una passeggiata nel bosco per riflettere. Camminava per quelle che gli sembravano ore, chiedendosi come fosse possibile essere più felice: aveva il motel, aveva Mother, non gli mancava nulla.

Era sicuro però che ci fosse qualcosa che i black out non volevano mostrargli, non sapeva cosa ma sapeva che in quei momenti accadeva qualcosa di sbagliato. Solitamente avvenivano poco prima che sua madre si ingelosisse a causa di una nuova cliente del motel, secondo Norma Bates tutte le donne erano potenziali sgualdrine che volevano allontanarli e lei non poteva permetterlo, non dopo tutti i sacrifici che aveva fatto per lui. Forse i suoi metodi erano troppo diretti ma lui sapeva come rimediare, come un qualsiasi figlio devoto. Sua madre era ufficialmente morto, nessuno avrebbe cercato i clienti di un motel e lui sapeva approfittarne. Far scomparire le macchine era facile, con i cadaveri un po’ meno ma per Mother avrebbe fatto di tutto. Solitamente appettava la notte e dopo averli avvolti in un lenzuolo trascinava i corpi per il bosco. Aveva imparato a non seppellirli tutti nello stesso posto per non essere scoperto se quello fosse venuto alla luce. Solitamente doveva camminare per ore per cercare nuovi posti ma per Mother questo e altro.

Era un lavoro ingrato, pericoloso e controproducente per lui ma Mother aveva fatto così tanto per lui e abbandonarla sarebbe stato da ingrati, lui non era come Dylan che se n’era andato, lui era un figlio devoto. Alcuni li lasciava nelle auto, ma altri li seppelliva, i boschi di White Pine Bay d’altronde non lo avrebbero mai tradito, avrebbero tenuto quel segreto per lui come vecchi, fedeli custodi. Di solito il lavoro durava tutta la notte ma non si doveva lamentare, lui era un bravo figlio, non come Dylan e Mother era fiera di lui. Tornava a casa stanchissimo, il tempo di dormire una o due ore e poi andava al motel, per fortuna Mother sceglieva sempre giorni in cui quasi non aveva clientela, anche in quello si preoccupava per lui.

Prima o poi lo avrebbero scoperto ma si sarebbe preso la colpa, non avrebbero permesso che incolpassero Mother, né ora né mai. Era sicuro però che non avrebbero avuto prove, lui e Mother se la sarebbero cavata come già era accaduto quando lo avevano accusato di aver ucciso la signorina Watson, lui di quello era innocente ma aveva deciso comunque di proteggere Mother facendo credere il contrario per poi scagionarsi.

Sarebbe andato tutto bene si disse mentre attraversava la parte finale del bosco, lui e Mother sarebebro sati bene, insieme e per sempre.


End file.
